There's Another Freak in the Family
by the.painted.teacup
Summary: Hazel and Harry were cousins, but they shared more then blood - they shared magic. Join the two on their journey from the harmful and hateful home of the Dursleys to the magical world of Hogwarts.  AU universe. Mentor Snape and McGonagall.
1. The Baby on the Table

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 1: The Baby on the Table**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 916

Content Rating: G

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>The sunlight poured through the window and into the nursery where two one year old children slept peacefully. To the right of the room laid a pudgy boy with blond locks curling around his pink and pudgy face. Across the beach ball of a boy laid a much finer featured girl with curly red locks sitting upon her pale face. Both seemed to be dreaming as flickers of emotions would pass upon their faces every few seconds.<p>

The twins had been born to a Petunia Dursley June 23, 1980 and they had become her and her husband's pride and joy. The children had everything they had ever needed or wanted although if one were to be honest Dudley, the boy, received quite a bit extra as he was Vernon and Petunia's favourite.

The peaceful house was soon thrown into chaos as a scream resounded through the house followed by the sound of shattering bottles. The two children stirred as their mother's voice echoed against the walls.

"Vernon! Get Hazel and Dudley into the kitchen while I deal with this."

Following Petunia's shrill cry Dudley began to wail impatiently. Hazel just looked at her brother curiously, there was no reason to be crying when Daddy was coming to get them. Her brother always seemed to be crying over one thing or another though.

Moments later her father's pounding footsteps came up the stairs as he greeted the duo with a smile.

"Oh Dudders, what seems to be the issue little man?" Vernon cooed at the crying red-faced infant.

"Won't!" Dudley cried, "Won't!"

Vernon chuckled. "What a chip off the old block you are, Dudley. Just like his father knowing what he wants and when he wants it."

The older Dursley lifted the child out of his crib and headed for the door. Hazel realizing her father had forgotten about her let out a small, "Da!" causing him to turn around and pick her up as well.

"You both have grown so heavy!" Vernon exclaimed as he struggled to carry the squirming Dudley and still Hazel down to the kitchen. When they reached the tiled floor Vernon nearly dropped them both at the sight of a bassinet with yet another one year old child laying in it. The boy had messy black hair and a small lightning shaped scar. Petunia had her head cradled in her hands and Vernon set the children down to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Pet?" Vernon asked carefully, "And who is that?"

Petunia continued to sob as a curious Dudley stood on the kitchen chair to get a closer look at the new addition. As he wobbled Dudley poked a fat finger into the other child's stomach prompting him to cry. Hazel just watched from a distance curiously not wanting to get in trouble for crawling on the furniture.

"G-get away from that t-thing, Duddems." Petunia cried out through her sobs and Vernon grabbed his young son and put him into his lap. While he struggled with a squirming Dudley, Petunia read the letter out loud.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Dursley,<em>

_It is with my deepest condolences I write this letter to inform you of your sister's, Lily Potter's, and her husband's, James Potter's, quite too soon demise._

_As Lily may or may not have told you, the wizarding world is a dark place at this time. A wicked war has been waging between those who would defend the light and those who seek to destroy it. On the night of Halloween, 1981 the leader of the dark side, Lord Voldemort, sought out to kill your nephew, Harry, and his family. He succeeded in killing both Lily and James, but as he went to kill the boy his own spell rebounded killing him instead. Because of this Harry's name will be written down in history as the boy who lived._

_As you may know celebrity of that nature, especially over the night his parents died, can skew the mind of any person - especially that of a young child. That is why I must ask you to take Harry into your home and care for him as you do your own children in the Muggle world. It is the only way he will be safe from those who wish to harm and manipulate him since you are his only living relatives. You will be compensated for your care of the boy of course, a tidy sum of 700 £ monthly. Inside you will first the first three months in advance for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

* * *

><p>Vernon paled and let go of his ever fighting son who plopped on the ground with a firm kick to his father's shin. However Vernon ignored it and looked at the green eyed child that laid before him. Harry, he noted, looked quite a bit like his Hazel. They both had the same green eyes and very similar facial features. Petunia always said that Hazel looked like the spitting image of her maternal grandmother. He shook his head - he would not compare that <em>freak<em> to his daughter.

"I suppose we'll have to keep him then. Maybe he'll turn out normal like you did." Vernon said weakly not even believing himself. Petunia just nodded numbly in response and began her normal morning routine ignoring the new addition until it was impossible not to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

First off, thank you for taking the time to read this very first chapter of what I hope will be an exciting adventure. It's been quite some time since I've written a fanfic and any input would be much appreciated.

Secondly, updates will come slow at first - since I would like to see what you all have to say before publishing more unrefined material.

Lastly, if you are a beta or interested in becoming one for this story please PM or leave a comment in the reviews. I am in dire need of someone to double check my work.


	2. The Boys on the Wall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 2: The Boys on the Wall**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 2,066

Content Rating: PG-13

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>It had been several years since Harry had been left at the Dursley's doorstep - despite this nothing much had changed. Petunia preferred to work around him, Dudley continued to poke and pester him, and Vernon could hardly stand the sight of him. However, Hazel had grown fond of her cousin as she found him much more pleasing to talk to over her idiot of a brother or her nosy mother.<p>

The atmosphere of the house didn't allow them much time during the day to talk, but at night they were thick as thieves. The topics would rang from what Harry had done today, what Hazel had done today, what freakish accident had happened, the newest cartoons, and the latest games. Not that Harry was allowed to see the other two - unless Hazel smuggled them down - which she did quite often. However, some time after Harry's sixth birthday the topics of Hazel and Harry's conversations changed quite drastically.

"Hazel," Petunia said interrupting the young girl from her reading.

"Yes, Mum?" Hazel replied curiously.

"Pest control is coming tomorrow to deal with our mouse problem. I need you to help me tidy up the attic." Petunia requested of her only daughter.

Internally, Hazel rolled her eyes - of course Mum would never ask Dudley to help around the house.

'At least its me and not Harry.' Hazel thought as she followed Petunia to the attic, 'She probably thinks he'll break something.'

Upstairs the attic was covered in layers of dust and filled with boxes. Hazel looked around curiously - this was certainly more than she had thought.

"Mum," Hazel began, "Why do you have so much stuff up here?"

Petunia idly went through the boxes as she thought about Hazel's question.

"Well, when I married your father he bought me everything I needed. So I kept most of my things up here. Plus, the things my parents left me when they passed." Petunia replied sounding annoyed.

Hazel, knowing her mother would send her away if she asked much more, began to work. Most of the boxes held mundane things - such as sun dresses and winter coats. After a few hours, one box caught Hazel's attention. It held several photo albums and a beaten up journal engraved with the letters 'L.E'.

"Mum," Hazel said innocently.

"Yes?"

"I found a box with some of your old toys, may I have them?" Hazel lied and placed a few of the dolls she had found on top of the photo albums and journal. Petunia looked over at the box and nodded.

"We're almost done here, if you can manage a few more minutes I will help you carry it down."

Hazel nodded and continued to work. True to her word Petunia carried the box down - unaware of its true contents. While her mother cleaned the kitchen and Dudley slept she managed to peek into the album.

On the front cover there was a family of two older people and two young girls. She slid out the photo - in neat script it read: _"Evans' Family - Petunia, Henry, Rose, and Lily."_ Hazel gasped - she knew her mum had a sister, as there would be no Harry if she didn't, but to put a name with a face was shocking. Her aunt was a few years older than Hazel was now, but she realized they looked very similar - the red hair, the green eyes, the pale skin, even her nose. She flipped through a few more pages and saw Lily beside a much older woman who shared their red hair and green eyes. She slipped that photo out as well: "_Mum and Lily". _

'So, I must get the hair and eyes from my great-grandmother - assuming this was written by Grandma Rose. I wonder if Mum would have ever shown this to me.' Hazel grimaced, 'Probably not.'

Hazel was forced to stop looking through the album as her mother could be heard heading up the stairs - she couldn't wait to tell Harry tonight!

* * *

><p>Harry's day was much different then his cousins'. He woke up at six to the rapping of his Aunt's knuckles upon the door.<p>

"Get up! You need to fix breakfast." She demanded and stalked away.

Harry couldn't help but groan. Aunt Petunia had started him cooking this summer and he did not enjoy the task. He usually ended up messing something up - much to his Uncle's pleasure and annoyance. While it gave him a reason to punish Harry, it also made him get thrown off schedule. Harry couldn't remember the last morning he had been allowed breakfast since being forced to cook.

Either way he couldn't avoid his Aunt forever and headed out of his cupboard. As he headed to the kitchen Petunia pointed him to the eggs and bacon that laid out on the counter.

'At least its not too complicated today,' Harry thought, 'Maybe I'll get to eat.'

Halfway through cooking Harry realized his original optimism had been misplaced. The bacon had cooked well enough, but the crackling fat burned his hand. He tried to do the eggs, but his hand was trembling from the burn and kept breaking the yolk.

"You wasteful boy!" Petunia shouted, noticing two extra eggs had been used.

Of course, Petunia told Vernon who then became the charming shade of purple he always did whenever Harry messed anything up.

"We cloth you and feed you - even give you a roof over your head for nothing." Vernon began venomously, "You dare waste our food with your clumsy freakish hands?"

Harry felt his anger and shame building - why couldn't he just do it right?

"You're just like your parents, you are!" Vernon said with a pointed fat finger, "Useless and lazy!"

Harry could feel himself tremble. He knew his parents weren't bad people, but every time his Uncle said something awful about them he couldn't help getting angry.

"You'll probably end up a drunk like them as well. We can only hope you get into another car accident that will get you killed before maturity." Vernon said spitefully and Dudley snickered.

Hazel just looked at her cousin worriedly. Whenever something like this happened Harry would lose his temper - resulting in something strange happening. Last time it had been a rattling table, which Hazel had been able to hide by kicking it. She hoped they would be as lucky.

"My parents were not useless drunks!" The window pane behind him shattered as Harry yelled.

Hazel winced, but before her father could turn an even darker shade of purple she interfered. With the most dramatic sigh she could manage she spoke,

"I can't believe those rotten boys! No respect for others."

"What are you talking about, pumpkin?" Petunia asked as the whole table turned towards her.

"You didn't see them? It was those Russell boys. I outsmarted them on a test last week. I knew they were mad, but I never thought they would throw a rock at someone's window like that!" Hazel lied.

"I didn't see anyone." Vernon said, visibly calmer. As Hazel and Harry had learned long ago, rule number one in the Dursley house was everything that ever happened, especially involving Harry, had to be explained - the more normal the reason the better.

"They popped over that wall for just a moment." The fates were on her side as both boys did appear on the wall although they looked rather confused. Harry and Hazel shared a look that translated to 'we will be talking about this later'. Vernon didn't catch the exchange as he stomped out to yell at the boys - better them then Harry.

The rest of Harry's day had consisted of various chores - weeding the garden, taking out the rubbish bin, cleaning the hallway, and ironing clothes. After cleaning up dinner Harry laid inside his cupboard waiting for Hazel - they had much to talk about.

"Hey there, bolty." Hazel whispered through the door and Harry let her in with a grin.

He glanced at the books in her hand, but ignored them - for now.

"So window pane incident first? Before I get to these." Hazel said and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. You know how mad I get when they talk about my parents like that." Harry said looking guilty.

"I understand, but you need to be sneakier about it." Hazel replied with an assuring smile, "Do something they can't pin on you. I can't always get away with covering for you like that."

"They would probably still blame it on me. Why do I have to be so different?" Harry said somberly. Hazel hugged her cousin.

"Hey, its okay to be different. I'm sure one day we'll find out why we can do strange things sometimes. Plus, if we were normal then the rest of the Dursleys might actually like us - how boring would that be?" Hazel teased.

"They like you more then they like me." Harry said with a cheeky grin, "So, did you really see those boys there?"

Hazel shook her head. "Nope. I just knew you had to get out of trouble somehow and it was the first thing I came up with."

"You do know they live almost six streets away?" Harry said and Hazel laughed.

"I didn't know that. It explains why they looked so confused though."

"So, books?"

"Oh yeah!" Hazel exclaimed. "Mum had me help her clean the closet today - something about exterminators coming about mice - you'll probably be sent to Mrs. Figgs. In any case, I found these in a old box of stuff and look." She pointed to Lily on the front cover, "Thats your mum!"

Harry held the album on his lap and stared in awe. Other than the odd nightmare with a flash of green light and his mother's voice - he really couldn't remember her. It made him feel warm inside.

"I haven't got to look through it all and thought it could be something we could do together."

Harry nodded and they flipped through the pages. All of a sudden Hazel gasped and Harry looked up confused. Hazel pointed to a picture of an older Lily holding a little black haired baby, but the picture was moving. Lily beamed and waved at them. Harry stared awestruck and Hazel removed the picture.

"Harry James Potter birth with Lily" Hazel read, "Grandma wrote a small note at the bottom too. I can't read it though, can you?"

Harry squinted at the small script, but had to do a double take. "It says I was born on July 31, 1980 at_ St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Hazel looked dumbstruck, but nodded. "I think it means your magical or at least your mum was, but judging by what we've seen over the years.. I would say its likely you are as well."

"B-but, magic isn't real is it?" Harry stumbled.

"Anything can be real, Harry. We have no reason not to believe the album. Grandma Rose didn't look like much of a joker." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"It's just hard to believe you know?" Hazel nodded and took out another book.

"This was with the albums - it has 'L.E' on it. I think it might've been your mum's. I didn't open it - I thought you should." Hazel said and handed him the beat up powder blue book. Harry gulped and cracked open the cover with a gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and subscriptions. I hope they keep coming!

A few issues I want to address before we cross that bridge - this story is AU. Harry will not be the all powerful, brash wizard we tend to see in the books. While I don't plan on sorting him into Slytherin some of his cousin's quick thinking and cunning will rub off. As such, opinions of certain characters may change perhaps not extremely, but enough to make a difference. Once Harry gets to Hogwarts - there will not be a large focus on him. He will be there and will help, but he will be doing his own thing as well while I center on Hazel. I really don't want to re-tell you guys the stories with a few changes and expect you to like it - I prefer to give something new and fresh from a much different perspective. Let me know what you think!

Everyone who is waiting on Snape and McGonagall to make an appearance - I assure you they will soon! Perhaps in the next chapter or two.


	3. The Girl on the Ceiling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 3: The Girl on the Ceiling**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 1,000

Content Rating: PG-13

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>A picture of his mother and a long black haired boy looked back at him. His mother smiled while the boy's face remained grumpy.<p>

"Do you think that's my dad?" Harry asked and Hazel looked at the photo curiously.

"Probably not. You don't look anything like him."

"You don't look like either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon." Harry argued.

"True, but thats not very common. I'm still hoping I'm adopted or was switched at birth." Hazel said with a grin. Harry just laughed and flipped to the first entry and began to read.

"_Summer 1969_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've always thought I was different. Normal children don't float off swing sets or break things that are a few feet away when they are angry. Normal children don't see strange people in cloaks walking around or buildings that no one else can see. Why couldn't I be normal?_

_Today, a boy named Severus Snape from Spinner's End told me I was a witch! A witch? Can you believe that! I'm not sure if I should believe him, but it would explain a lot. I walked away thinking he was insulting me, but now I'm not so sure. I wonder if I should go see him again, maybe he could give me some proof._

_Lily"_

Hazel picked up the book away from Harry. She could see him trying to come to terms with what she had written and what he had seen. Hazel felt the same way, but she would push through it now for Harry. They needed to know if his mother was indeed a witch. Several pages were ripped out of the next section, but they came to an entry that was written a couple years later.

"_Summer 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Petunia has somehow gotten a hold of you and ripped out most of my entries. I cannot wait until I go to Hogwarts so I can learn to hex her until she stays out of my things! _

_On a better note, I finally got my acceptance letter! My parents were quite shocked when they found out I was magical. If Sev hadn't told me in the park two years ago I suppose I would have been as well. A stern looking witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall came and explained what it meant and what my parents and I could look forward to. Of course, Sev had already explained this all to me. I still couldn't help but be disappointed when she said students weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. I had hoped he had been joking when he told me that. _

_I'm nervous - what if all the children know more spells then me? What if I'm rubbish at it? All the children from magical homes have probably already begun practicing._

_Tomorrow we're supposed to go to a place called Diagon Alley with Sev and his mother to get my school things. I'll probably pick up some extra books then - maybe Mrs. Snape will have some ideas since she attended Hogwarts as well._

_Lily."_

Harry and Hazel just sat on the creaky and uncomfortable bed staring at the page. That confirmed it then - Harry was most definitely a wizard. Hazel secretly hoped she was as well. All the times anything strange had happened Harry had been around, so she had no idea whether it was him or her.

"Harry, d-do you think I'm one too?" Hazel asked and Harry looked up at her.

"A what?" He asked.

"A witch."

"I think so. I mean those boys from this morning did kind of come from thin air." He said cautiously.

"Yeah, but you were there. It could have been you." She said disappointedly.

"Well, why don't you try to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I know one time it was really cold and I needed a blanket. I thought really hard about it and one appeared. At the time I thought I was dreaming, but when I woke up the blanket was still there." Harry explained.

Hazel thought for a moment. She just wanted to know if she was magical - how was she supposed to know how to test it? Harry's magic always seemed to happen when he was upset or needed something badly. What did she need? Her thoughts were interrupted as pounding footsteps came down the stairs.

"Crap. That'll be Da. I won't be able to make it past him." She whispered to Harry who had gone about 3 shades whiter.

"Hide under the bed?" Harry suggested weakly.

"He'll see me in a heartbeat!" She hissed.

Hazel closed her eyes and hoped nothing too bad would happen to Harry. She didn't want him to get in trouble for her. Suddenly she felt herself adhere to the darkest and highest part of the ceiling along with the books. She looked questioningly at Harry who just shook his head. As the door opened she stifled a gasp - luckily Harry had managed to shut off the light and pretend he was asleep.

Vernon looked around suspiciously and grunted when he found nothing unusual. He closed and locked the door behind him and headed back upstairs. For the first time in her life Hazel was grateful her oaf of a brother whined about being a big boy and not needing parents to check on them.

The small six year old jumped down from the ceiling quietly with Harry's help. The cousins shared a look and beamed. They were magic!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter. I will have another one up tomorrow!


	4. The Children on the Roof

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

Chapter 4: The Children on the Roof

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 1,746

Content Rating: PG

Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words

Bold: Important information

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>Magic was a power to be taken seriously and each of the children had learned this the hard way. Harry had ended up upon the school building earlier that day and Hazel's ears were still ringing from her father's bellowing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone, Dudley!" Hazel shouted, her normally pale face flushed with color from chasing her brother around the playground.<p>

"What 'chu mean? Why should I?" Dudley responded stupidly, "He's just a freak. I don't see why you care."

"Because he's our cousin Dudley." Hazel watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry panted. The bully had been chasing him for at least fifteen minutes. She tried to signal for him to run away, but Harry had other ideas.

"It isn't like you would ever catch me anyways." Harry said.

'You would think after eight years of living with Dudley he would know to keep his mouth shut.' Hazel thought while shaking her head. 'If there is one thing Dudley never listens to – its reason.'

"Is that a challenge, Potty?" Dudley growled – his face becoming a wonderful shade of purple like his father's.

'Say no. Say no.' Hazel's mind chanted.

"Maybe." Harry answered.

'Ugh. One of these days he's going to get us killed.' She groaned.

As the big blubbering boy pounded towards the much smaller Harry, Hazel tried to keep up while shouting idle threats at Dudley. This carried on for several more minutes until Dudley got tired and went to procure a gang of students to help out. Hazel and Harry stood in the shadows of the old dumpster.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hazel gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"He needs to know I'm not scared of him." Harry replied.

"Somehow I don't think your plan will be as effective when I'm picking you out a burial plot. Personally, I would like to live to see ten at least." Hazel bit back sarcastically and Harry just grinned at her.

"He is coming back with some other lads." She said and Harry took off.

'I'll have to convince the P.E. teacher to give us extra credit or something after all of this.' Hazel thought as she wobbled after the gang of boys – her legs feeling like jello. The boys were catching up to Harry now. 'Crap, this is not good.' She ran even faster about to threaten them with a teacher when she skidded to a halt.

Harry was cornered now – she could tell he was about to do something foolish. Hazel ran over to her cousin and grabbed his arm. She just hoped she could stop him from doing something rash. A sudden pop filled her ears and she felt as if she was being squeezed in a small tube. Suddenly it stopped and both children fell and scraped their knees on the gravel.

Hazel had no idea where they were – it was like no place she had ever seen before. She watched as Harry hobbled over to the edge of whatever they were on. He turned around ashen faced.

"We're on top of the school." He said sliding down to sit on the roof with his arms wrapped around his legs. Hazel gulped – there was no way to get out of this one. She sat beside her cousin and waited for the barrage of teachers.

They sat in the principal's office waiting for Vernon and Petunia to arrive. Hazel was picking at the bandage the nurse had put on her scrape when the door banged open. An angry Vernon and an embarrassed looking Petunia came through the entry way. The Head Teacher, Mr. Conlin, waved for them to have a seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, thank you for coming in. As my secretary should have told you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Dursley were found upon the roof of the school this afternoon. Your son and several of the other students reported they had been playing 'cops and robbers' when Mr. Potter and Ms. Dursley disappeared and ended up on the roof." The Dursleys' paled as Mr. Conlin continued, "Now, we know children can imagine some silly things especially while they are playing. We've asked Mr. Potter and Ms. Dursley to tell their side, but Ms. Dursley was adamant in waiting for you two to arrive."

"Smart girl, waiting for representation." Vernon praised his daughter while avoiding looking at Harry. "Well, go ahead."

Hazel shot a pointed look at Harry hoping he would let her do the talking since she had more favor with her parents and the head teacher. Harry nodded feeling defeated and Hazel began.

"Well, Mr. Conlin we were playing with the other children when my brother's friend Piers came over and said he wanted to show us something. I knew Dudley trusted him so I went with him – Harry came to make sure nothing funny happened." Hazel said as she watched their faces – so far they seemed to believe her, "He showed us a door and told us that it went to a lounge for children that couldn't play outside like little Betty Brenton, who tends to run away when let out. We headed up the stairs and found ourselves on the roof. We tried to get down, but he and another boy were blocking the door so we decided to wait for a teacher."

Mr. Conlin nodded, looking convinced while the Dursley couple looked relieved. They could deal with a bad friend, but they had feared it had been something far more freakish. Harry and Hazel were allowed to return home early where they each got a loud lecture. Hazel was warned about trusting boys and Harry about causing the Dursley's to be called to the school.

* * *

><p>Now they sat in Harry's cupboard flipping through the pages of his mother's journal.<p>

"Harry, I think we appariated." Hazel said.

"That thing where my mum had to go from one hoop to another and the stupid students that were goofing off were losing body parts?" Harry asked and Hazel nodded in reply.

"We need to be more careful, Harry." Hazel said shutting the book, "Remember how in history we talked about the witch burnings?"

Harry nodded with a pale face.

"I heard some of the boys say that it was the right thing to do. That magic is too dangerous and strange to let it live. If they think we can do it…." Hazel trailed off feeling sick to her stomach – her brother had been one of those boys.

"I'll try, Hazel." Harry said weakly.

"Me too." She replied and headed to her bedroom to try to get some sleep before school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Hogwarts an irate witch sat in the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Headmaster, there have been more incidents of accidental magic in that area then I've ever seen." The witch said.

"I assure you, there is but one magical child in the area." Albus Dumbledore replied with a smile. The ministry representative huffed.

"How do you explain two bouts of accidental magic at the same time then?" She countered.

"There must be some mistake. May I see your documentation?" Albus said – the twinkle in his eyes diminishing. The woman handed over her papers and Albus scanned them ruthlessly – it seemed there was in fact another magical child in the home of Harry Potter. This would not do especially with the levels of power the two children were showing. He coughed in surprise at the log of a double appariation. Not even he had done such things as a child.

"Thank you." Albus said regaining his demeanor. He handed the papers back to the official. "I will consult the magical child log and send some of my staff to discuss with the child's parents early."

The official nodded and headed back through the floo.

He looked pensively into the flames until the face of a stern witch appeared.

"May I come in, Albus?" She asked and he nodded.

"Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a half-hearted smile as she brushed off her robes.

"You know exactly why I am here. What's happening at Potter's?" Minerva said with a light glare as she sat before her Headmaster. He chuckled, but humored her.

"It seems there has been a lot of magical activity at the Dursley's home." Minerva's face blanched, but Albus held up a hand, "Nothing like that I assure you. It seems one of his cousins or perhaps both are also magical."

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, "Now he won't be alone."

"Yes and no." Albus said, "The magical talent in that house is so extreme that the ministry is determined to take action - it seems the children are quite powerful. I've managed to interfere temporarily due to an overheard rumor in the men's room." He chuckled, "Such interesting things are talked about in there." Minerva blushed. "In any case, we'll need to have a meeting with the family earlier than normal and hopefully with understanding the ministry will lose interest."

"How powerful are they, Albus?" Minerva asked, surprised by the revelation.

"Two of the children performed separate appariation at the same time - successfully." He explained and Minerva's eyes widened, but the firm witch let out no other signs of surprise. Surely they had all known Harry would be powerful. However, a cousin with similar or perhaps greater talent was highly unexpected.

She remembered watching the home and seeing the despicable Muggles inside. The man was brutish and dull while the woman was no more than a common gossip. She remembered the son crying and whining endlessly, but his sister was calm and behaved. Minerva remembered thinking she was looking at a young Lily.

With an internal smile Minerva remembered sitting beside a pregnant Lily and flipping through her mother's old albums – they had been trying to guess if the baby would look more like her or James. Harry, Minerva was pleased to say, appeared a blending of both his parents. She missed holding him on her lap while she read him tales from her youth. Albus snapped her from her thoughts as he spoke once more.

"I'll need you to check the book for a mention of a Dudley and/or Hazel Dursley – they share the same date of birth. Then we'll come up with a plan of action." He said thoughtfully.

Minerva nodded and headed into her office expecting to find just Hazel. Surely no magic would come from such a spoiled baby as Dudley was.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the long wait! Midterm week hit me like a freight truck and I was unable to get a moments peace to write. Hopefully the updates will keep rolling this week – as I'm on break. Thank you all for your patience.


	5. The Journal on the Nightstand

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

Chapter 5: The Journal on the Nightstand

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 1,780

Content Rating: PG-13

Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words

Bold: Important information

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in the Headmaster's office once more. She was pleased to inform him that the girl Dursley twin was in fact magical and set to attend the same year as Harry.<p>

"I would have expected Petunia to explain magic to the children." Minerva said.

"Perhaps not." Albus said regretfully and pulled out a letter from his desk - one of dozens from Muggle children who desired to attend Hogwarts like their magical siblings. "Petunia sent me this when Lily was about to start first year. I replied as kindly as I could, but perhaps she still harbors that jealousy."

Minerva stared sadly at the letter knowing all too well the screams and cries of children who had magical siblings while they remained Muggles.

"Isn't it unusual for a Muggle family to have more than one witch with no addition of magical blood?" She asked.

"It is. I never did any research into Lily's lineage – perhaps that is something I should." Albus answered. "It would certainly explain why she is so powerful," Minerva huffed, "Not that a natural Muggleborn cannot be powerful, but at such a young age and without training…" He trailed off in thought.

Albus had seen quite a few unusual things in his lifetime. He had learned – the hard way- that not all magic can be explained by blood alone. He had seen Muggleborns and Halfborns with more power than any Pureblood could ever dream of. However, he could only say a handful of them had not a drop of magical blood. Most had great-great-great-great somethings that had been magical somewhere down the line. A knock on the door rattled his brain.

"Come through, Severus." Albus said merrily.

The black robed and fierce looking man stepped through the entryway with a sneer. Albus just smiled while Minerva looked uncomfortable.

"You called, Headmaster." He said, not stepping forward from his stiff position in the center of the floor.

"Yes, yes. Do sit, my boy." Albus requested. Severus raised an eyebrow, but strode across the room and took a seat. He hadn't been asked by the Headmaster to sit since Lily had passed, but it didn't appear to be bad news. He wondered what the old man was machinating behind those maddening twinkling blue eyes and why the hell was McGonagall here.

"There are two nine year old children who the ministry has taken quite an interest in," Albus began, "One of them is Harry Potter, but of course they don't know that."

Severus rolled his eyes – great the pampered prince was already causing him problems and he wasn't even in school yet. "How does this concern me?" Albus pointedly ignored his question and continued.

"The other is his female cousin – Hazel Dursley. It seems they have been causing quite an accidental magic stirrup on the ministry's radar."

'So typical of Petunia to ignore the signs.' Severus thought bitterly. He had never liked the woman.

"Their conquests include color changing, inflating, floating, and –"

"That's all typical of growing magical children. Can you get to the point?" Severus said annoyed.

"-and a double appariation." Albus finished looking extra twinkly as Severus' normally blank face twitched in surprise. "With such activity we need to act sooner than normal to inform the family. I would like both Minerva and you to head to Privet Drive to do so."

Outwardly, Severus sneered but on the inside his curiosity was peaked. He wondered if Harry looked like Lily – he had been told over the years that he had her eyes. That enough would drive him to go even if it was with the head of all lions. Plus, appariation at nine? That showed a great amount of talent especially since he assumed both children had lived through it.

"You will need these." Albus handed them each badges of their rank and position at Hogwarts.

Severus pocketed his and Minerva did the same. They transfigured into Muggle clothing and headed through the flames to the house of Arabella Figg.

* * *

><p>Hazel and Harry lay down on the plush tan carpet of Hazel's room. While the walls were painted a nauseating pink (Petunia's choice)it was much roomier and cleaner than the cupboard. Dudley had fallen outside and broken open his knee upon the rough asphalt. Both her mother and brother panicked and headed to the hospital with a neighbor to get stitches forgetting about Hazel and Harry. Of course, her mother had called from the ER and Hazel assured her Harry had been locked away and she would be fine until her father arrived home in a few hours.<p>

Hazel was reading 'Alice in Wonderland' while Harry played with some of her Legos. A knock sounded on the door and the two cousins shared a glance.

"Stay up here." Hazel said and Harry nodded wordlessly.

She headed down the stairs and tried to peak through the eye hole. She wasn't tall enough and opted for the mail slot instead. She saw a pair of black heels with tan stockings and black shoes matched with black slacks. Hazel jumped when they knocked again and opened the door. The man looked down coldly, but seemed almost amused while the woman smiled tightly.

"Are your parents home?" The man asked.

Hazel shook her head.

"Will they be home soon?" He asked again.

"My father will be home in two hours." She replied shyly.

"And you're home alone? Is this normal?" The woman asked sounding a little panicked.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at the two and crossed her arms.

"You both ask a lot of questions, but I don't believe I've seen any identification." She said coolly.

The woman looked offended while the man smirked. They showed her their IDs and Hazel gasped.

"That's where Aunt Lily went!" Quickly she clamped a hand over her mouth.

The adults looked confused by her actions, but Hazel hurried them in and locked the door.

"I'm not supposed to know about that." She explained. "Harry!" Hazel shouted.

Her cousin came down the stairs brandishing a plastic sword.

"Put that thing away." Hazel said as she smiled. "Our guests are from You-Know-Where."

Harry dropped the sword in shock and tried to straighten his glasses, hair, and clothes all at once. The woman – who had been identified as Professor McGonagall – smiled at the scene. While the man – who had been identified as Professor Snape – just looked annoyed.

"What brings you here Professors –" Harry froze as he realized he didn't know their names.

"McGonagall and Snape." Hazel finished for him and Harry looked relieved. "We should head up to my room."

"I hardly think that is appropriate Ms. Dursley." Professor Snape said, "I believe the sitting room would be more so."

Harry and Hazel shared a look, but Harry looked down at the ground.

"I would love to Professors, but…." Hazel gulped. Rule number one in the Dursley's household ringing through her ears: never tell. "Harry isn't allowed on the furniture."

Normally, she would have lied; would have said Harry was destructive or messy. She knew it embarrassed her cousin, but she thought maybe if they knew the truth they could do something about it. Hazel always knew it had been wrong how her parents treated Harry but she had never been more aware of it then in that moment. The professors looked stunned for a moment before nodding.

They headed up to her room and Professor McGonagall pointed at the other doors.

"Which of these is yours, Harry?" She asked.

Harry turned crimson and looked away. Hazel patted his arm as an apology and then answered for him,

"He doesn't have one. They make him sleep in the cupboard underneath the stairs." Hazel could feel her heart break as her cousin blushed even more. She wished she didn't have to do this, but this was her only chance to get things to change. Adults listened to other adults – especially teachers.

"May we see it, Harry?" McGonagall asked softly. Harry looked at Hazel and finally realized what she was doing. He thought she had been trying to embarrass him like Dudley would have. He could still feel the hurt of betrayal in his chest, but her eyes told it all – she was doing it to help. She was trying to help him and in that moment he loved his cousin unconditionally - she was the only one who cared.

"Yes ma'am." Harry finally mumbled to the Professor and led them back down.

The cupboard was dusty and bare. The mattress was dingy and had several springs poking out of it. Professor Snape went to grab the journal off the small nightstand, but instinctively both of the cousins cried out, "No!"

"I know what this is." He said uncharacteristically softly, "It's been such a long time since I've seen it."

He ran his fingers across the cover.

"You're him!" Hazel shouted and Harry looked at her confused. "Harry, he's Sev!"

Harry's face turned into one of recognition. This was the man her mother had befriended as a boy? This was the one who had called her that horrible name? The same one that broke his mother's heart when he joined the 'Death Eaters'?

"Is it true, sir?" Harry asked. Meanwhile, McGonagall stepped away to inspect the rest of the home. This was one issue Severus would have to tackle on his own.

Severus nodded looking hopelessly sad. Harry tried to run at him, but Hazel held him back.

"How could you!" Harry cried. "You were her best friend and you turned her in for some stupid gang!"

"Harry," Hazel reprimanded, "You don't know what happened entirely. We've only heard one side plus, he's here to help us now. Professor Snape, would you tell us what happened with you and my Aunt?"

Professor Snape looked taken aback, but placed his carefully crafted mask back in place.

"That is not a story for children." He said and stood to leave.

"Please. Harry doesn't even know how his parents died I think he deserves to know how they lived." Hazel reasoned.

"I do know how they died, Hazel." Harry said. "In a car crash like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said."

"Harry, we both know they were lying." Hazel let him go and squeaked out of the tight cupboard space between Harry and Snape. "I think you both need to talk to each other."

Quickly, she shut the door and locked it from the outside. It was rude, but she knew it was the only way they would talk. Above on the stairs, McGonagall looked at the girl surprised but approving.

'Thank Merlin Severus can't use magic due to the trace.' She thought and headed down to talk with Hazel.

* * *

><p>AN: Tada!


	6. Behind the Locked Door

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 6: Behind the Locked Door**

**Genre:** AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count:** 1,825

**Content Rating:** PG-13

_**Italics:**_ 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words

**Bold:** Important information

**Underline:** Titles

**""** - Character speaking

**Horizontal lines**: A break in time or scene

* * *

><p>'That blasted girl!' Severus thought as he heard the click of the lock. At first he had been shocked by her physical resemblance to Lily, but now he was annoyed by her personal likeness. There were subtle differences though, Lily would have shouted and kicked, but Hazel seemed too careful for that. Lily would have been so much more obvious with what she was about to do than Hazel - in fact he could remember a similar situation in Second year.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily! I don't want to talk to you right now." A twelve year old Severus said stomping away from the persistent red headed girl down the cobbled hallways of Hogwarts.<p>

"Severus Tobias Snape! Don't you dare push me away." She yelled back, her face flushed with anger as she continued to pursue him.

Severus slipped down a corridor normally unused. It was lined with cobwebs and a fine layer of dust. He didn't want to fight with her - he just needed space - the situation was horrible enough as it was. A girl, even if that girl was Lily, would just make it more embarrassing.

Potter and his gang of marauders had somehow enchanted his quills to write in grease instead of ink. He had tried to tell the professor, but they just told him to go to the nurse if he had personal hygiene issues. The whole class had snickered and he had ran out Lily chasing after him. So instead of yelling he would lose her in the undisturbed corridor - like a true Slytherin.

Severus slipped down another small hallway and into a empty room. He tried to make himself as tiny as possible in the furthest corner of the room. A ruby faced girl arrived moments later. It seemed no matter where he hid she always found him.

"Why do you push me out? Do I need to lock you in here?" She screamed and Severus tried to dart past her and out the door, but Lily grabbed him and locked the door with her wand. She kept it trained on the door incase he tried to unlock it.

"Now you're stuck with me." Lily said happily and waited for him to talk.

* * *

><p>Severus let out a sigh and looked at the boy before him. Harry was small almost delicate looking. He supposed that was one of the traits he had gotten from his mother, but even then the boy looked unhealthy. His jet black hair was so obviously his father's it made Severus sick to his stomach. Everything else, except the eyes and glasses, seemed to be a blending of the two Gryffindors neither Lily or James. He had expected him to be the spitting image of his father in appearance and attitude, but it seemed the boy was set to prove him wrong.<p>

Severus almost smiled as he realized the look Harry had in his eyes almost perfectly matched Lily's on that day so many years ago; a fierce determination coupled with utter outrage. He remembered how he used to cringe and crumple under that gaze, but kept his poise. Severus would not be intimidated by a nine year old boy and so he shot a glare right back.

Harry huffed and picked up the journal and flipped to one of the entries. Severus strained to see which he had turned to but in the tight cupboard the lighting was too poor to see very far.

"Read this." Harry demanded and handed Severus the book.

Severus took the book gingerly and relished in the pages covered in Lily's script. She used to write in it every night before she went to bed. He noticed these pages seemed wrinkled and many of the pages were dotted with fresh and old tears. He imagined they were those of mother and son. By now he knew he wouldn't like what the entry contained, but did so anyways because it was Lily's and her son was asking him to.

_"Dear Diary,_

_My heart is breaking. I can feel it shattering and the pieces tear into my lungs choking me. How could someone I love so dearly hurt me so much? Weren't we supposed to be friends forever? He was the one who brought me into this world of magic. Should I leave now?_

_I don't know if I can bare to see his face again. Not knowing what wicked words can spill out of it. I wonder if he meant it or it was just another way to push me away? Is my blood really so tainted? I think not, but maybe thats a lesson he needs to learn._

_How is he supposed to learn it if he hangs around those rotten people all the time that tell him I'm no better than an earthworm digesting dirt and feces to survive?_

_I wonder if his heart feels like mine - torn by my laughter. I hope it does._

_This may seem terrible, but if he hurts I know he cares. If he is happy or doesn't care at all, then I guess it was all for the best._

_Lily"_

Severus could feel his chest burn with shame at those words. After that day they had never recovered - never reconciled. His broken heart led him to ruin while her heart led her to Potter. He was startled as Harry flipped the pages of the journal to another entry. Severus tried to look away from the book, but found his black eyes latched onto the curly blue ink.

_"Dear Diary,_

_He's been waiting outside the portrait for days now begging to be let in. My broken heart however has hardened and I can't help but feel too enraged to even speak to him. I sunk as low as to ask Potter to escort me out in his cloak so I can pass by Severus without being seen._

_My friends keep telling me how much better I am without him stuck to my backside. That he was the only thing holding me back and that someone who can say such filthy things to a loyal friend deserves to suffer._

_I don't know if they are right, but my patience for Severus has waned. How many opportunities have I given him? How many times have I chased him?_

_Lily"_

Severus couldn't blame her for her anger. He still hadn't forgiven himself after all this time. He smoothed the fold of his trousers as Harry flipped to another entry.

_"Dear Diary,_

_He loves them more than he loves me. I know it to be true by the way his eyes glitter when he talks of Dark magic or his supposed Dark Lord. I was foolish to let him in again, to let him give his side._

_I will no more._

_Lily"_

Severus could feel his heart break all over again. His thirty-one years on earth had not been filled with joy nor even any resemblance of happiness except those times with Lily. As a boy he had not known he loved her - not until that seventeenth year - the one of his induction.

"Why?" Harry asked so simply, but Severus could tell the boy knew nothing of what he asked. Harry just knew his mother had been hurt and wanted to know why. The boy would be a Gryffindor, Severus could already tell. He sighed and let his shields slip as Lily's eyes pleaded with him for the truth.

"I never meant to hurt her. I loved her and will love her until the day I die, Harry." Severus began looking much older than his thirty-one years, "Do you know who the Dark Lord and what dark magic is?"

"Sort of. I know Lord Voldemort killed many people because he believed that only purebloods - whatever those are - should live and be magical." Harry replied and Severus nodded.

"Purebloods are wizards and witches whose families have never had children or married with Muggles. They're considered the highest ranked in our society since they come from families that have been around for centuries which makes them very wealthy. Your father was the last in a line of purebloods before your birth." Severus paused to make sure the boy understood. Harry looked awed to hear something of his father, but nodded. "Some of those families believe this makes them better since they have more magical blood."

"Don't you believe that though?" Harry asked confused.

"No. I am a half-blood myself, but I am getting to that." Severus explained annoyed at the interruption. "Now, Dark magic is a branch of magic as old as those families. It has a bad reputation since many of the spells are harmful to the life and well-being of others and the caster, but not all of them are so. Some can be quite helpful, but have been banned by the Ministry of Magic for various reasons not all of them valid."

Harry furrowed his brow, but nodded for the man to continue.

"Many of these old pureblood families practice this Dark Magic and use it to maintain control - one of those people is the Dark Lord. Now, as a young boy I wasn't interested in the Grey or White Magic dotted throughout the realm of Dark Magic. I wanted to harm my enemies and gain fame for myself, but once I lost your mother I began to change. By the time I got the courage to show her what I had found and developed for good- so she would forgive me - she was dating your father who bullied me relentlessly."

"My dad was a bully?" Harry asked.

"He was an arrogant, selfish, and reckless man." Severus said bitterly, "He cared no more for the welfare of others then you do stepping on blades of grass."

"I don't believe you!" Harry shouted. "You're just like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon telling me my parents were drunks. They were good people - I know they were!"

Harry refused to believe his dad was like Dudley. He didn't want him to be - he wanted James Potter to be the golden boy his mother wrote about at the end of her journal. He wanted his dad to be the noble jokester that he had read about. For all he knew Professor Snape was lying.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"I didn't expect you to believe me," Severus admitted, he was used to being called a liar. Had anyone ever just believed him?

'Only Lily.' His mind reminded and Severus slipped back behind his mask.

"Can you tell your cousin to unlock the door now?" He asked.

"But sir, you never told me how they died." Harry reminded.

"I tire of explaining. Unlock the door and I'm sure Minerva will bend to your fancy." Severus said bitingly.

Harry just nodded and called out. Hazel came and unlocked the door a few moments later and frowned at the two brooding males.

'Boys.' She thought and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know what you think!

I know Snape seems a little nice, but try to remember how much in love he was with Lily. If you were given the chance to hold a item dear to your deceased love one in front of their child I think we would all be a little soft.


	7. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 7: The Boy who Lived**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 1,717

Content Rating: PG-13

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. The past few chapters have been a challenge to write.

* * *

><p>The two males sulked as they followed Hazel upstairs. She couldn't help, but glance back every few seconds to try and understand what their issue was. Harry seemed quiet and disturbed while his counterpart looked scarily blank. She peered into Professor Snape's eyes – they looked like dark black tunnels and frankly it freaked her out.<p>

'What happened in that cupboard?' The young female Dursley wondered. She raised a hand planning to grab Harry back as the Professor swept by them, but the determined look in her cousin's eyes stopped her. Harry looked at her frozen hand questioningly and Hazel just smiled and played it off by brushing her long red hair over one shoulder. If her cousin questioned her action any further Hazel certainly couldn't tell as he headed into her room.

She followed and was met by an amusing sight of the stern transfiguration mistress sitting upon a small pink chair. Hazel noted that Professor Snape's mask of blankness had been replaced by a quiet annoyance. She couldn't blame him, her room was quite atrocious. Her mother had decorated it when Hazel had been about four.

"Hazel dear, I'm going to the store to pick out furniture and colors for your big girl room!" Petunia said with a daughter, "What do you want precious?"

"Green." Hazel chirped and her mother frowned.

"That's not a color for a girl, darling." Petunia reminded, "How about yellow?"

"Blech!" Hazel exclaimed with a small scowl.

"Now listen here, girls like colors like yellows, pinks, and reds. Boys like Duddems like blues, greens, and greys. As girls we have to be more delicate with our palate than boys since we have to bring taste and style into a home when we are married." Petunia explained with her brow furrowed. Why couldn't her daughter just be normal?

"I want green! Like the forest." Hazel whined.

"You stop that whining right now." Petunia growled, "You will be staying with the boy at Mrs. Figg's house while I take your brother with me. Perhaps when you understand better what girls should do I will take you with me."

Hazel smiled internally at the memory; she had never gone to the store with her mother since that day. Some might consider it petty, but it was Hazel's quiet rebellion against her mother to be as unusual as possible without catching the attention of her father. It was a dangerous game, but luckily her father was quite oblivious to anything involving his own children's naughty behaviors. Other than her pink frilly room Hazel had yet to suffer any consequences in the house of no nonsense.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry finally spoke up breaking the silence. "How did my parents die?"

"Why, child, I thought Professor Snape was explaining this to you downstairs?" McGonagall scolded lightly.

"I found you would be better suited at this task." Professor Snape said shooting a sharp look at the older woman. McGonagall just smiled in response, obviously used to the potion professor's snarky behavior.

"Well Harry what do you know?" She asked and Harry looked away at the floor obviously ashamed. Minerva frowned and looked to Hazel for an explanation.

"Mum and Da told him that they died in a car crash because they were drunks." Hazel said rolling her eyes, "Obviously it's a load of rubbish, but it is all we know."

Both Minerva and Severus frowned visibly while Harry remained staring at the floor. Hazel slipped her small pale hand into Harry's. Her cousin looked up and finally smiled a little as Minerva began to speak.

"There was once a dark wizard who we call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who believed that anyone of mixed magical blood or less should be eliminated and kept from tainting those who he considered pure and more powerful," Here, McGonagall audibly scoffed, "Despite the ridiculous notion there were some who joined his ranks seeing only power before them; as his ranks grew so did his action and we could no longer ignore him. Headmaster Dumbledore formed an army and along with the ministry they began to take action – two of this army's members were your parents, Harry." She paused again as Harry and Hazel hung on to her every word eagerly, "Lily and James were quite a powerful force and before you were even thought of they had foiled You-Know-Who's plans three times. When your mother became pregnant with you however, they withdrew back into planning rather than action. After you were born they continued to help plan as You-Know-Who's army grew ever stronger. Nearly a year had passed when our headquarters received news that You-Know-Who was planning an attack on two of our members' families, the Potters and the Longbottoms. Initially, your parents rejected the idea of going into hiding, but as the war grew ever larger and darker they agreed. You were all placed under the most powerful charms known for protection including the Fidelus charm." Seeing their confused faces Minerva explained, "The Fidelus charm hides a location from anybody not given the address by the secret keeper, but somehow he found you. On October, 31 He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named raided your house along with a few death eaters. Your father fought them off downstairs managing to get at least the death eaters down when You-Know-Who killed him." The stern witch fought off tears as she choked out the story sadly, it had been eight years, but these things never got any easier, "He then headed upstairs towards your room where your mother stood protecting you. She fought valiantly, but in the end she was no match for You-Know-Who. Finally, that monster turned his wand at you and uttered the killing curse, but something strange happened. Instead of dying you somehow managed to deflect the curse back at him – killing him instead. After that night the war was over and you were known as the Boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world."

Harry looked blankly at the wall for a few moments when a gentle squeeze from Hazel brought him back. It was a lot for the two nine year olds to take in.

'I always knew they weren't drunks!' Hazel thought angrily, 'How could they tell us they were when they were really heroes!'

She scowled darkly at the plush pink carpet and Harry walked towards McGonagall.

"How did he find them?" He asked simply and Minerva sighed, feeling overwhelmed. This time Severus spoke,

"They put their trust in the wrong person, Potter." He said with a growl.

Harry nodded sadly and sat on the floor weakly. They had lied to him all along. He wasn't the spawn of two worthless drunks – he was the child of two war heroes. He knew he should feel better, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. If it hadn't been for him maybe they would have won the war sooner, maybe Voldemort wouldn't have killed them, maybe… Harry couldn't hold it back any longer and began to weep. Minerva held him tightly trying to hush away his sadness when a loud slam startled the group.

"Hazel!" A loud deep voice boomed. Hazel gulped and looked at Severus, "That would be my father." Severus sneered in response.

"Stay with the boy, Minerva. I'll talk to the father." Professor Snape said uncharacteristically quietly. Hazel thought it made him sound much more dangerous than her father's yelling. The two headed downstairs where a red faced Vernon Dursley met them.

"Who is this?" Vernon demanded.

"He told me he was from a secondary school," Hazel said with a non-committal shrug, "He only arrived a few minutes ago and I decided to give him a tour of the house while we waited for you or Mum to get home."

Severus looked blank as ever while Vernon blubbered confusedly. Hazel smiled sweetly at her father as Severus spoke up.

"May we talk in your kitchen, sir?" He said dully.

Vernon just grunted and led the wizard into the kitchen where he shut the doors in Hazel's face. Hazel frowned she had so wanted to see the look on her father's face. She stuck her ear to the keyhole and listened carefully.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of freak you are, but you can't just barge into respectable people's houses and accost their daughters." Vernon said.

"Here," The sound of something hitting the table drifted through the keyhole.

"I will not have one of your kind in my house!" He yelled.

"Well then you better get your daughter to pack her things," Severus said bitingly.

"What? No, Hazel is a respectable normal young lady. She is not one of you I made sure I raised her right." Vernon argued.

"Dursley, you know as well as I do that upbringing has nothing to do with it." Snape replied, "Hazel is a witch and Harry a wizard and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Get out!" Vernon shouted and soon enough Severus brushed through the door looking annoyed.

Vernon looked at his daughter, "To your room now!" he growled.

Hazel squeaked and ran upstairs; she had never seen her father so livid. He looked like a too ripe plum about to burst. In her room Minerva was standing with her wand at the ready.

"You better go, he isn't happy." Hazel said sadly and Minerva nodded. The elder witch looked at Harry sweetly,

"I will be in touch soon, little one." She patted his sticking up black hair and with a poof she turned into a cat and ran out of the Dursley abode.

"Did she just…" Harry said awed.

"I think so." Hazel said unsurely.

"Awesome!" He replied and headed to the door to peak out. "Looks like Uncle Vernon locked himself in the living room. Mind putting me in my cupboard?"

They both grimaced, but she nodded and headed with him down to the cupboard under the stairs. How wrong Harry was, at the cupboard hammering the door shut with boards sat Uncle Vernon who turned an ugly shade of blue at the sight of the two.

"You're supposed to be in there." He growled and grabbed both the children dragging them outside. "In the shed, now." He commanded and they went in quietly clinging to one another. Soon enough they heard the click of a padlock and despite Harry's kicks at the door they realized they were stuck in the dark cluttered shed.


	8. The Children in the Shed MATURE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 8: The Children in the Shed**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 2,012

_**Content Rating: M**_

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

**A/N:** This chapter is rated mature for a reason! Mentions of severe child abuse, starvation, and pain. If you are too young to read this I will be posting an abridged PG-13 version. I do not support child abuse in any way shape or form and believe that those who practice such should be punished with the utmost severity.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and other than the odd piece of processed cheese slipped through the gap underneath the door the children were uncared for. Harry sat in the back corner quietly hugging his knees while Hazel searched for a way out. They had tried unlocking the door by magic unsuccessfully, tried finding a hole in the worn roof, and even tried to pry the boards of the floor up and dig their way out. So far nothing had worked and each of them were beginning to fade away. Hazel slumped down next to her cousin.<p>

"It's no use, Harry." Hazel said weakly.

"I just don't get why of all times our magic would stop working now." Harry growled bitterly.

"Maybe because we're weak?" Hazel winced as Harry shot her a glare, "I mean physically and mentally. We just found out about your parents and now we've been in here for at least two days with nothing, but cheese. There is nothing for our magic to run on."

Harry scowled, but nodded in agreement when the door swung open. The moonlight burnt their eyes, but they still scrambled to get out when the large boot of Vernon Dursley kicked them back in.

"Disgusting creatures. Look what you've done to my shed." The tools laid scattered around from various escape attempts, the back corner had some feces and urine, and the children themselves were dirty and now bloody. "You destroy everything you touch don't you?"

Neither of the cousins responded and Vernon kicked at them again – nailing Harry in the side.

"Don't you?" He shouted, spitting at them.

This time they nodded and Vernon seemed pleased. "Your mother begged I give you this." Vernon taunted holding a glass of water. "I don't think you deserve it though."

"Please, Da." Hazel whispered her voice dry and weak.

"What did you say?" He growled and Hazel repeated herself louder. She barely managed to cover her face when she felt Vernon smack her across the face with the glass. Hazel could feel the shards embedding themselves into her hands. "I am not your father. I should have suspected something when you turned out looking like her disgusting sister."

"B-but Dudley and I are twins." She reasoned as the blood seeped down her pale flesh. Hazel saw Harry watching in shock out of the corner of her eye. Vernon obviously couldn't respond with words and proceeded to kick and hit Hazel. Harry, brave and kind Harry, tried to protect his cousin, but Vernon just pushed him aside into a rack where he hit his head.

"S-stop please." Hazel begged through her sobs. Her body ebbed with unimaginable pain as she cried. Vernon just looked down in disgust and strutted out heading into the garden. Hazel dared not try to move. He grabbed the hose and returned blasting the curled up girl with cold water. She cried out as each droplet felt like another punch against her too fragile body.

Eventually she passed out on the floor of the shed next to Harry unable to take anymore.

A few more days passed and Hazel awoke to a worried Harry. His body was littered with bruises and cuts.

"You're awake." He whispered and Hazel nodded sorely. Oddly enough she didn't feel as hurt as she should have been. Harry followed her confused glance, "I think our magic did it. The gash on the back of my head is gone too."

Hazel noticed she still had far too many bruises, but nothing felt broken any more. She sighed in relief, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I think almost three days." Harry said looking at one of the cracks in the roof. It had become one of their only sources of light and time. "Drink this."

He handed her a bucket filled with water. Hazel looked at him in disbelief, "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know, but when I woke up the shed was covered in water. It filled some of the buckets; I tried to take the ones from the top so it wouldn't have any 'stuff' in it."

Hazel grimaced looking at the corner. She knew exactly what 'stuff' he was talking about, but drank anyways. Despite the low quality it felt amazing to have the cool liquid flowing down her throat.

"Has he come back?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"No one has been in the backyard since I woke up that morning." Harry said thoughtfully, "Although I thought I heard a cat last night."

"A cat?" Hazel scrunched up her face - there was something important about that.

"I think it was scratching at the back door. I heard Petunia shoo it away."

Hazel sat in silence with her cousin for a while when the thought hit her.

"Harry,"

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"The cat."

"It was just a cat, Hazel." Harry said grumpily, "It is not going to be able to save us."

"B-but what if it could?" She said getting excited. Did they finally have hope?

"What are you talking about? Did you bump your head?"

"McGonagall." She replied, "She said she would check up on you and I don't think I've ever seen a loose cat. Mrs. Figg tends to take them all in too quickly."

Harry perked up instantly and began to listen intently for signs of the cat.

Several more days passed and the cousins had begun to get skinnier and skinnier. Along with their weight loss came weakness, but still they listened day and night for the cat. Finally two weeks after their initial lock up they heard it. A meow!

"McGonagall!" They shouted weakly. They hoped Vernon wouldn't hear them, but even if he did it might be their only chance.

They heard padded footsteps come closer when finally a small black nose poked its way underneath the door and sniffed.

"Minerva, please help." They pleaded, but it was too much. The cousins couldn't take anymore and collapsed before the door.

* * *

><p>Minerva prowled the clean garden of the Dursley abode moodily. It had been two weeks since Severus and she had visited. Despite her constant visits she had yet to see either Hazel or Harry and it was beginning to worry her. What if something had happened?<p>

She pushed the thought out of her frantic mind and sniffed around letting out a few cautious meows. Minerva hoped they would hear her and not the dreadful woman again when she heard voices. Her ears perked trying to hear the whispers, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked around and noticed the dark blue shed towards the back of the yard and headed towards it. As she did the whispers began to sound clearer.

Suddenly they stopped as she reached the shed. 'How strange.' Minerva thought and began to sniff around. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of waste 'How can Muggles live like this?' The witch wondered when she just barely heard it.

"Minerva, please help."

Her green cat eyes went wide as she frantically changed back into human form. She pointed her wand at the lock, but nothing happened. It seemed the wards were blocking her magic.

'I need Severus and Albus,' she thought and touched the tip of her wand to a small ring she wore on her right hand. It glowed and warmed in response and moments later Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood beside her looking alarmed.

"Is it Death Eaters, Minerva?" Albus asked, his typical twinkle gone.

She shook her head and Severus suddenly began prying the lock in recognition.

"It is them isn't it Minerva?" He asked as he tried to work the lock free.

"I-I think so."

"Merlin, I hoped…." Severus trailed off and the lock clicked open.

The three adults headed through the small door one by one shock by what they saw. The two children were wrapped together a few feet from the door. Around them laid various amounts of disarray. Severus got a dark look in his eyes as he scanned the two for any signs of life. Minerva stood crumpled against the door frame with her hand on her heart while Dumbledore looked gravely at the shed.

"Albus," Minerva said weakly, "He did this. That awful man did this."

"I know." He said sounding more like three hundred than one hundred and twelve.

She began to hit his chest as she sobbed, "How could you let them do this?" She screamed.

Albus took it wordlessly as Severus worked.

"They are alive." He said, "Just barely. They are suffering from internal injury, bruising, core depletion, dehydration, and starvation. Hazel seems to have the worst of it. Any longer and I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to stabilize them. They need to be treated immediately."

Albus nodded and with a swish of his wand the wards protecting 4 Privet Drive were destroyed. He glanced darkly at the house of Muggles before him, but carried Harry while Severus carried Hazel. In a pop all five of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Hazel opened her eyes and was met by a bright white light – this wasn't the shed. Her body felt achy and weak, but much better than it had in a long time. She ran her fingers down her side and could feel her ribs jutting out. Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked around.<p>

She was on an all-white bed surrounded by white curtains. There were two chairs at her bedside on a stone floor. Hazel peered upward and noticed the ceilings and walls were stone as well. A small light floated down from the ceiling and seemed to scan over her body. She giggled at its touch when it zoomed away flashing red.

In no time a plump looking woman with curly grey hair came through the curtains in red robes and a white apron.

"Hello there, dear. Gave us all quite a panic you did." She said sweetly.

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Hospital Wing to be exact. You were brought here almost a week ago."

"Is Harry here?"

"Yes, he woke up a few days ago. I believe he is in the Great Hall eating some breakfast. I'm sure he'll be down soon – it has been a challenge keeping that boy away. Now, let me scan you." The woman raised her wand.

"W-wait!" Hazel cried out, "I don't even know who you are. How am I supposed to trust you?"

The woman huffed, "Severus, said you were a sharp one. I am Madame Poppy Pomfrey, I'm Hogwarts resident healer. I assure you this won't hurt you a bit, I give you my oath. "

A strange white light surrounded the healer's wand and Hazel nodded the magic somehow making her feel she was telling the truth. Smiling, Poppy ran her wand down the girl's body; tutting as numbers formed on the parchment she held.

"Better, but you'll need to stay for at least another few days."

Madame Pomfrey was interrupted from saying anything further as a ball of black shot across the wing to Hazel's bed. It began to hug her tightly and while Hazel winced she couldn't help but smile at her cousin.

"I told them you would wake up today!" Harry said holding her close.

"Mr. Potter, you have been saying so every day since you woke up." Severus said with small smirk.

He stuck his tongue out at the Potions professor who just raised an eyebrow. "I'll need to go tell the Headmaster and Minerva, if you'll excuse us." Madame Pomfrey said pulling Severus with her.

Harry's green eyes looked into their match, "I was scared you would never wake up, Hazel."

"Someone has to talk you out of trouble." She replied affectionately patting down his wild black hair. "How is Hogwarts? Everything we imagined?"

"Oh Hazel!" He exclaimed happily, "It is so much more. I've been mostly with Professor McGonagall so I got to see the Gryffindor common rooms! It was just like my Mum wrote."

They chatted happily for a few more minutes when Professors Snape and McGonagall returned with an old man with a long beard and purple robes.

"I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He introduced himself, "How are you feeling my dear?"

Hazel looked at him suspiciously, "As well as could be expected I suppose." His blue eyes twinkled at her and she scowled. He was the reason Harry had been sent to the Dursley's house, the reason Harry had to go through all that suffering. "It is not every day one is beaten and locked away by their family for being magical."

Next to her Harry stiffened, "It is okay, Hazel. He didn't know." Harry told his cousin.

"No, Mr. Potter. It is quite alright – your cousin is quite right to expect answers." Albus said with a sigh beside him Severus was smirking.


	9. The Children in the Shed PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the parts of this story affiliated with the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. As such, I do not receive any payment for publishing these works.

**Chapter 8: The Children in the Shed**

Genre: AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 2,012

_**Content Rating: PG-13**_

_Italics: 'Thoughts' or "letters" or stressed words_

**Bold: Important information**

Underline: Titles

"" - Character speaking

Horizontal lines: A break in time or scene

**A/N:** This chapter is a revised version made more appropriate for younger audiences.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and other than the odd piece of processed cheese slipped through the gap underneath the door the children were uncared for. Harry sat in the back corner quietly hugging his knees while Hazel searched for a way out. They had tried unlocking the door by magic unsuccessfully, tried finding a hole in the worn roof, and even tried to pry the boards of the floor up and dig their way out. So far nothing had worked and each of them were beginning to fade away. Hazel slumped down next to her cousin.<p>

"It's no use, Harry." Hazel said weakly.

"I just don't get why of all times our magic would stop working now." Harry growled bitterly.

"Maybe because we're weak?" Hazel winced as Harry shot her a glare, "I mean physically and mentally. We just found out about your parents and now we've been in here for at least two days with nothing, but cheese. There is nothing for our magic to run on."

Harry scowled, but nodded in agreement when the door swung open. The moonlight burnt their eyes, but they still scrambled to get out when the large shadow of Vernon Dursley appeared in the door.

"Disgusting creatures. Look what you've done to my shed." The tools laid scattered around from various escape attempts. "You destroy everything you touch don't you?"

Neither of the cousins responded and Vernon grunted angrily.

"Don't you?" He shouted, spitting at them.

This time they nodded and Vernon seemed pleased.

"Please, Da." Hazel whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" He growled and Hazel repeated herself louder."I am not your father. I should have suspected something when you turned out looking like her disgusting sister."

"B-but Dudley and I are twins." She reasoned. Hazel saw Harry watching quietly out of the corner of her eye. Vernon looked at her curiously. "That much is true, but Dudley at least listened to my lessons on magic and freakishness. You will remain in here until you can prove to me you're normal!"

"O-okay, Da." Hazel agreed as she kept crying. Vernon just looked down in disgust and strutted out heading into the house.

Eventually she fell asleep beside her cousin in the cold and uncomfortable shed.

A few more days passed and Hazel awoke to a worried Harry.

"You're awake." He whispered and Hazel nodded sorely. Oddly enough she didn't feel as sad as she should have been.

Hazel sighed and looked around the shed, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I think almost three days." Harry said looking at one of the cracks in the roof. It had become one of their only sources of light and time. "Drink this."

He handed her a bucket filled with water. Hazel looked at him in disbelief, "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know. Some of the buckets were just sitting by the door with water in them."

Despite the low quality it felt amazing to have the cool liquid flowing down her throat.

"Has he come back?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"No one has been in the backyard since I woke up this morning." Harry said thoughtfully, "Although I thought I heard a cat last night."

"A cat?" Hazel scrunched up her face - there was something important about that.

"I think it was scratching at the back door. I heard Petunia shoo it away."

Hazel sat in silence with her cousin for a while when the thought hit her.

"Harry,"

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"The cat."

"It was just a cat, Hazel." Harry said grumpily, "It is not going to be able to save us."

"B-but what if it could?" She said getting excited. Did they finally have hope?

"What are you talking about? Did you bump your head?"

"McGonagall." She replied, "She said she would check up on you and I don't think I've ever seen a loose cat. Mrs. Figg tends to take them all in too quickly."

Harry perked up instantly and began to listen intently for signs of the cat.

Another day passed and the cousins had begun to get skinnier. Along with their weight loss came weakness, but still they listened day and night for the cat. Finally five days after their initial lock up they heard it. A meow!

"McGonagall!" They shouted weakly. They hoped Vernon wouldn't hear them, but even if he did it might be their only chance.

They heard padded footsteps come closer when finally a small black nose poked its way underneath the door and sniffed.

"Minerva, please help." They pleaded, but it was too much. The cousins couldn't take anymore and collapsed before the door.

* * *

><p>Minerva prowled the clean garden of the Dursley abode moodily. It had been two weeks since Severus and she had visited. Despite her constant visits she had yet to see either Hazel or Harry and it was beginning to worry her. What if something had happened?<p>

She pushed the thought out of her frantic mind and sniffed around letting out a few cautious meows. Minerva hoped they would hear her and not the dreadful woman again when she heard voices. Her ears perked trying to hear the whispers, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked around and noticed the dark blue shed towards the back of the yard and headed towards it. As she did the whispers began to sound clearer.

Suddenly they stopped as she reached the shed. 'How strange.' Minerva thought and began to sniff around.

"Minerva, please help."

Her green cat eyes went wide as she frantically changed back into human form. She pointed her wand at the lock, but nothing happened. It seemed the wards were blocking her magic.

'I need Severus and Albus,' she thought and touched the tip of her wand to a small ring she wore on her right hand. It glowed and warmed in response and moments later Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood beside her looking alarmed.

"Is it Death Eaters, Minerva?" Albus asked, his typical twinkle gone.

She shook her head and Severus suddenly began prying the lock in recognition.

"It is them isn't it Minerva?" He asked as he tried to work the lock free.

"I-I think so."

"Merlin, I hoped…." Severus trailed off and the lock clicked open.

The three adults headed through the small door one by one shock by what they saw. The two children were wrapped together a few feet from the door. Around them laid various amounts of disarray. Severus got a dark look in his eyes as he scanned the two for any injuries. Minerva stood crumpled against the door frame with her hand on her heart while Dumbledore looked gravely at the shed.

"Albus," Minerva said weakly, "They did this. That awful family has had two magical children locked away like bad dogs!"

"I know." He said sounding more like three hundred than one hundred and twelve.

She began to hit his chest as she sobbed, "How could you let them do this?" She screamed.

Albus took it wordlessly as Severus worked.

"They are alive." He said, "Both seem to be suffering from malnutrition and some dehydration. They are going to need to be treated soon to avoid any permanent damage to their growth."

Albus nodded and with a swish of his wand the wards protecting 4 Privet Drive were destroyed. He glanced darkly at the house of Muggles before him, but carried Harry while Severus carried Hazel. In a pop all five of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Hazel opened her eyes and was met by a bright white light – this wasn't the shed. Her body felt achy and weak, but much better than it had in a long time. She ran her fingers down her side and could feel her ribs jutting out more than she was used to. Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked around.<p>

She was on an all-white bed surrounded by white curtains. There were two chairs at her bedside on a stone floor. Hazel peered upward and noticed the ceilings and walls were stone as well. A small light floated down from the ceiling and seemed to scan over her body. She giggled at its touch when it zoomed away flashing red.

In no time a plump looking woman with curly grey hair came through the curtains in red robes and a white apron.

"Hello there, dear." She said sweetly.

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Hospital Wing to be exact. You were brought here almost two days ago now."

"Is Harry here?"

"Yes, he woke up a few days ago. I believe he is in the Great Hall eating some breakfast. I'm sure he'll be down soon – it has been a challenge keeping that boy away. Now, let me scan you." The woman raised her wand.

"W-wait!" Hazel cried out, "I don't even know who you are. How am I supposed to trust you?"

The woman huffed, "Severus, said you were a sharp one. I am Madame Poppy Pomfrey, I'm Hogwarts resident healer. I assure you this won't hurt you a bit, I give you my oath. "

A strange white light surrounded the healer's wand and Hazel nodded the magic somehow making her feel she was telling the truth. Smiling, Poppy ran her wand down the girl's body; tutting as numbers formed on the parchment she held.

"Better, but you'll need to stay for at least another few days. You're still suffering from some weakness from not eating."

Madame Pomfrey was interrupted from saying anything further as a ball of black shot across the wing to Hazel's bed. It began to hug her tightly and while Hazel winced she couldn't help but smile at her cousin.

"I told them you would wake up after lunch!" Harry said holding her close.

"Mr. Potter, you have been saying so every hour since you woke up." Severus said with a sneer.

He stuck his tongue out at the Potions professor who just raised an eyebrow. "I'll need to go tell the Headmaster and Minerva, if you'll excuse us." Madame Pomfrey said pulling Severus with her.

Harry's green eyes looked into their match, "I was scared you would never wake up, Hazel."

"Its only been a little over a day, silly. Plus, someone has to talk you out of trouble." She replied affectionately patting down his wild black hair. "How is Hogwarts? Everything we imagined?"

"Oh Hazel!" He exclaimed happily, "It is so much more. I've been mostly with Professor McGonagall so I got to see the Gryffindor common rooms! It was just like my Mum wrote."

They chatted happily for a few more minutes when Professors Snape and McGonagall returned with an old man with a long beard and purple robes.

"I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He introduced himself, "How are you feeling my dear?"

Hazel looked at him suspiciously, "As well as could be expected I suppose." His blue eyes twinkled at her and she scowled. He was the reason Harry had been sent to the Dursley's house, the reason Harry had to go through all that suffering. "It is not every day one is locked away by their family for being magical."

Next to her Harry stiffened, "It is okay, Hazel. He didn't know." Harry told his cousin.

"No, Mr. Potter. It is quite alright – your cousin is quite right to expect answers." Albus said with a sigh beside him Severus was smirking.


	10. Update!

Hey guys! I know it has been ages since I've updated this story and to be frank it is mostly because I'm just not happy with it anymore. I'm planning on changing quite a bit of it and will post it up again when I've finished the revised form.


End file.
